Dear, Diary.
by Bladefire
Summary: this is a look at Ken's journal. It goes along with Draco Motomiya's 'Dear, journal' thats Daisukes pov! R&R! ^_~
1. New journal is always nice.

I don't own digimon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There with that said...this is Ken's journal thing and it corresponds to Daisuke's journals, Dear, Journal by Draco Motomiya and we're writing this together. By the way Draco knows she has forgotten her disclaimer so for Draco I say SHE DOESN"T OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I think that's it. BYE!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
November 24 2002  
  
I've started another journal. Yesterday was Daisuke's birthday. I gave him a journal of his own to write in. I hope he enjoys it. It's not everyday that he has a birthday and sometimes he forgets things and so I want him to be able to remember things that happened. He's my best friend though I don't know what I did to deserve him. He's so nice and I used to be the digimon Kaiser. I don't know why he hangs around me but I'm happy that he's my best friend.  
  
~~~  
  
November 25 2002  
  
I got another perfect mark on a math test. It was very simple; I don't understand why everyone makes a big over it. Daisuke said that he enjoys writing in his journal and I'm glad. I've also been asked to tutor Daisuke in some of his classes. His parents seem to be worried over his marks. But I don't mind, he's coming over now so I had better go.  
  
~~~  
  
November 26 2002  
  
Daisuke got into another fight with Takeru. I had to restrain Takeru from hurting Daisuke. I don't know what exactly the problem was but I think that Hikari had something to do with it. I don't really want to know. It's none of my business what Daisuke does, I just don't want him to get hurt. I know that he has a crush of Hikari but he has to learn to be more mature about it. Getting into a fight over a girl is just so...so...immature. Takeru wasn't much better about it. I swear the two of them would have killed each other. I hope they stay away from each other until they cool off. I just wish that Hikari would make up her mind as to whom she likes. Actually I think she likes Takeru...so why is she stringing Daisuke along?   
  
~~~  
  
November 27 2002  
  
I don't know really what to write about. Besides the usual that is. But there was one interesting part. Miyako made Daisuke and Takeru make up. It was an remarkable sight to see. They looked like they wanted to beat each other up again but I think Miyako scared them too much to risk it. I had to hold a laugh when I saw Daisuke cross his fingers. Mom started working again and Dad's rarely home but I don't mind. They seem to think I can't take care of myself. I think I scared them a lot when I ran away. But with Wormmon there they seem to trust me more. I don't know whether to be insulted or not. Don't get me wrong, Wormmon's the best, he even made cookies for me this morning, it really surprised my mom. Well, I really need to go, I've a lot of homework I need to get done.  
  
~~~  
That's it REVIEW! And read the other one! Its fun! * Dear, journal * By Draco Motomiya! She's in my favs. 


	2. Wow, that was scary...

Yaoi, very little. Just some names.  
~~~  
  
November 28 2002  
  
Well, today has just been full of surprises. Taichi and Yamato have announced to the group that they're going out. I have to say that I'm not entirely surprised. I've noticed that they've been awfully close on one or two occations...well maybe more that. It's more like anytime that find a dark corner but it's not my business so I don't care. I'm really very happy for them. They make a cute couple. I wonder what Daisuke thinks about it?  
  
~~~  
  
November 29 2002  
  
Today hasn't been the best of days. I was in the park with Daisuke when Hikari and Takeru came up with their brothers. I feel I have drastically underestimated Hikari. I don't understand why she felt the need to break Daisuke's heart and then proceed to step all over it. She finally told him that she has no feelings for him at all and she demanded that he stop following her and hanging off her all the time. I couldn't believe how rude she was about it. I knew when Daisuke ran off he was crying but there wasn't anything I could to. I knew he'd want to be alone. Daisuke isn't one who likes to cry in front of others. I could only glare at Hikari. I'm ashamed to admit that a part of me wanted to strangle her. I guess the Kaiser isn't totally dead. But I am pleased to say that Taichi and Yamato were less than pleased with their younger siblings. I swear Taichi looked like he wanted to bring his sister into reality with a nice light tap on the head. But enough of that. I have to go see if Daisuke is okay.  
  
~~~  
  
I just got home from Daisuke's. I'm so glad I found him before he froze to death. I don't think Dai realized exactly were he was. I found him laying in the snow. His lips were blue and he was shaking. I don't know what I could have done if I had come any later. In a way I was glad Koushiro came by but, I could have done with out the reminder of how hypothermia sets in. I took him home as fast as I could and told his mom that I had found him, and then left. I didn't think Daisuke would have wanted me there he was on the verge of crying.  
  
~~~  
OK well, that's it! We will be posting more almost every day so keep on looking for more! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PPL! And read are other fics if you like this on you will LOVE are others! Try them out and see!


	3. I don't want to worry him, that's all...

November 30 2002  
  
There isn't much happening to today. Daisuke is still upset about the  
whole Hikari thing. I guess that's understandable but I wish he would stop  
being so depressed. He's really upset at what she said. Sure Dai can be  
annoying at times but that's just who he is. I really must go now, I've got  
a lot of homework to get done.  
  
  
December 1 2002  
  
Taichi said that Daisuke isn't talking a lot. I think he was  
really hurt  
by Hikari. I didn't realize he put so much stock into what she said. I  
going over to his house now for a sleep over so I must go, my Mom's driving  
me over. Daisuke's been doing worse in school and so I have to push him  
even harder now. Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with him.  
I think this should be fun. Bye.  
  
December 2 2002  
  
I have a feeling Daisuke is trying to avoid me. Well, not  
really avoid but  
he certainly isn't the jumpy kid he was before. I kind of miss that. I  
have to say that I feel rather protective of him. I don't want him hurt  
again so I try to hang around with him when Hikari's in the room and  
distraction him from her. Today's a Design and Assessment day or better know  
as No School on Monday. I'm really grateful for that. Despite what the  
others think, school isn't one of my favorite pass time. No since some of  
the kids realized that I could provide hours unending amusement for them  
as they pick on me. I don't want to hurt them, that's to much like the  
Kaiser so maybe if I ignore them they'll go away.  
The sleep over last was fun but I think I may have let  
something slip about  
what's happening at school. Daisuke was being unusually quiet so I started  
talking about school and soccer. I'm not sure what I said but suddenly I  
had his full and undivided attention. He started asking if I was alright.  
What I could say to that? Nothing of course. So I lied, I told him that  
everything is fine. I feel a little guilty about it but I didn't want to  
worry him. Did I do the right thing?  
  



	4. just...leave me alone...

  
OK well, this is it! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!! and read *Draco Motomiya* and I *Bladefire* 's other fics as well! YOU'LL LOVE THEM!!!! OK! BYE!!!!  
  
*waves*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
December 3, 2002  
  
I think today has been one of my better days. With my birthday 7 days away I handed out invitations to my party. They all said that they would be able to come. I hope this party will be a success. Last time I had a party it had been christmas and it had been crashed by a group of digimon. I really want this to be fun for the others.   
I have to go now my homework needs to be done. You know, I never thought I'd say this but, I don't really want to go to school tomorrow. I don't want to have to put up with those bullies. I'm so afraid that I might loose control and hurt someone. And I really hope that Daisuke doesn't keep pushing me about this. I hate lying to him.  
He's my first and best friend ever. I don't want him to get mad at me and yet I don't want him to get hurt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 4 2002  
  
Daisuke is persistent. I think he's worried about me. He keeps asking me what's wrong. I know he knows I'm lying, today I came so close to telling him. But Veemon interrupted us at the right time for dinner. I think Daisuke's mom found it odd that I wore a sweater indoors but I wasn't about to let them see the purple bruise on my arms from school. I get enough of a lecture from Wormmon about it. I don't think I've anything else to say, so I'll start my homework now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 5, 2002  
I don't know what's worse, Daisuke harping at me all the time or Wormmon fussing over me. I swear, I am going to hurt one of them. I know that's not going to happen but they won't leave me alone. The bullies are my problem, not theirs. They don't think that I can take care of myself and they're probably right. I still feel guilty about the whole Kaiser thing and I just don't want to hurt anyone. But I think I'm hurting Daisuke with my cold shoulder. I just don't want to get him involved.   
This is going to be my last entry for a while. I don't want to write about this any more but it's the only thing I can think of. I don't want to look back and remember this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 10, 2002  
  
I know I said I'd stop writing for a while, but today is my birthday and I just had a party. It was rather funny, I almost forgot all my problems. I invited all the digidestined to my party and then my parents left, leaving us alone for the next several hours. I had planned on watching a movie but when Taichi and Yamato started making out Hikari and Takeru quickly put a stop to the movie and turned on the lights. They didn't want to know about their brother's relationship. I didn't mind but I wasn't family so I guess that makes it different. Anyway, I opened presents next. I won't list them all but I enjoyed them. Then I set out food for them all. I almost lost my hand to Veemon but Daisuke was rather calm about it. That worries me. He waited until I moved away before eating. Does he hate me for lying to him? I think he does. Never before has he been so quiet. I should talk to him soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK! Hope you liked it!!! BYE!!!!! 


End file.
